Stay Alive
by Pwincessmj
Summary: STAY ALIVE October, Swink, Hutch and Abigail are all thats left, can they kill the blood countess before it is too late? Will October ever get to tell Swink how she really feels? Will all the characters STAY ALIVE...?on hold


Hi, please review after reading. Second fic, not so good but i really enjoyed the film but this is what i would have liked to happen. Any suggestions please leave in review box, thank you x-x-x

* * *

It was just a game. Just a stupid game that Hutch had shown us. It was meant to be a bit of fun. I didn't think that we would be chased by the blood countess. The blood countess. My grandmother used to tell Phineas and I stories about her. She sounded like any other woman to me. Afraid to grow old. She just took it a step too far. Killing girls so she could bathe in their blood! Who does that? She used to tell us that she was a hollow person. Never cared for others and that she enjoyed torturing them. Even better if she could stay young by doing so. I was terrified as a little girl when she told us stories about her. I tried to believe that it wasn't true but every time I passed the Garouche Plantation, I felt a chill pass over me. Phineas used to tell me that I was just being stupid but I could tell that was his way of trying to mask hid terror. I remember the worst day of it all. I was ten as my grandmother was walking Phineas and me. We were walking past the plantation and I couldn't tare my eyes from it. I could have sworn I saw a woman at one of the windows but brushed it off. No one had lived there in years. 

"_That's the house where the countess lived" My grandmother said, seeing me stop in front of the house. _

"_The one who murdered those girls?" I asked intrigued, she simply nodded. _

"_Come on lets go!" Phineas complained._

"_Phineas try and show a little sympathy for those poor girls!" _

"_Try and show a little sympathy for a hungry young boy" he joked. _

_They began to walk off as stared at the house. The story my grandmother told us time and time again, running through my head. Don't stay there by yourself, she had warned us so many times before. She believed in ghosts and she believed that that particular ghost was still in that house. Waiting for something or someone to come for her. Phineas laughed about it, he didn't understand the supernatural. I found it fascinating. _

"_Come on" Phineas shouted back at me._

"_Coming" I called back._

_I glanced back at the house once again. I could have sworn I saw someone at the window. _

"_Impossible" I mumbled before running to catch up with my grandmother and Phineas. _

"_Bout time" Phineas mumbled. _

"_Sorry" I said, still slightly scared of what or what I didn't just see. _

"_you ok?" My grandmother asked._

"_Fine!" I smiled sweetly up at her. _

"_Time for food" Phineas said as we came to a restaurant._

_I still couldn't shake the feeling of terror from me._

I tried to push it to the back of my mind. Still, to this day that house still terrifies me and now it terrifies me even more for what it has done.

Phineas was now dead thanks to her. He didn't do anything to anyone. Sure he was an insensitive jerk at times but he was still my brother. I know sometimes he was extremely sex-obsessed but who isn't? He was the only one in my life that I could actually count on. Now he was gone all thanks to that stupid game. Now all was left was Hutch, Abigail, Swink and me. And unless w found away to kill that son of a bitch then we would be next on her list.

"It's going to be ok" Swink said to me as we walked into Loomis's house.

"Sure it is" I mumbled before walking away from him and into the kitchen.

Swink was a good friend. I always thought of him as more then a friend to me. Well, more like I dreamt he was more then a friend to me. Maybe if I survive this I'll tell him how I feel. A promise I could make as easily as counting too one, two, three because there was a slim chance I would survive.

"Look, I know you're hurting right now but if you want to talk I'm here for you" Swink said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine" I lied, pushing back the tears in my eyes, "I just want to kill this bitch!"

He half heartedly smiled at me. He was still wearing that stupid hat thing of his. It looked really cute on him. It would look cuter off though. What am I thinking. I can't be thinking about Swink at a time like this. I just need to find out all I can about the blood countess, save us, have a funeral for Phineas and then move on.

"I'm going out for a smoke" I smiled at him.

"Don't be long" he smiled sheepishly back.

"I wont" I smiled sadly.

I walked out into the garden and lit up my cigarette. I began to walk and just think of everyone and everything. I knew if Phineas was here, he would be the comic relief I needed right now. Hutch had seemed to form a not so subtle bond with Abigail. There attraction was clear and seemed inevitable. It was wrong of me to blame Hutch for the game. I was angry and upset and scared. I'll take it back if I ever see him again. For now though I just have to keep smoking and praying that I stay alive in the game. No ones playing right? So therefore I'll be fine. Unless Swink is playing but he wouldn't be so stupid.

"I better turn back" I muttered to myself.

I threw down my cigarette and begin to walk back. Something caught my attention. The window of a house, something was there. Feeling intrigued, I walked forward and peered inside. I saw something, a shadow. I knew it was her and since I wasn't dead yet in the game, then lets see if I could kill her. I climbed into the house through one of the broken windows and grabbed the nail gun on the floor.

"Hello?" I called out, ready to shot at anything I see, "creepy psycho ghost?"

Something flashed at the side of me. I turned quickly. I began to breathe heavily. I heard something else. In the other direction. I took a deep breath and moved forward. Slowly I moved forward until I see what I came for. Elizabeth. I raised my nail gun and directed it at her head. She turned around just in time and I saw her rotting skin and hollow eyes. I turned my head slightly in disgust and clearly angered her. She lunged towards me as I began to fire my nail gun. They went straight through her.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed before turning around and running.

I stumbled forward and tried to run for my life. Falling over and climbing up again, I try and run once more.

"October" I heared a familair voice faintly.

"Help!" I screamed.

"We're coming" I recognise Hutch's voice.

"Help..." I screamed as something grabs my ankle.

I tried to crawl away. Breaking my nails on the hard cement floor.I tried to claw at the ground as I'm dragged away. I kicked and screamed as I tried to break free from the death hold. A chain was tied around my foot and I was pulled into the air, dangling for my life. All the blood rushed to my head as I became weak. I stared at the face of the countess. I looked in her eyes, into her soul. No sadness, no pain, not even an ounce of remorse.

"You're so fucking ugly!" I smiled at her.

She plunged forward, raising a knife as I shut my eyes. Tears were freely flowing across my face. Nothing. I didn't feel anything.

"October" I heard as my eyes flew open.

There was nothing there. She was gone. It was like she had never been there. I would have thought I was making it up but I was hanging from the ceiling.

"Help" I mumbled weakly.

Swink and Hutch grabbed me and pulled me down. They checked to see if everything was ok with me. All seems normal on the outside. The picture of her decaying porcelain face will not stop haunting my mind. Shutting my eyes, I can still feel the fear I had felt just moments ago. The disgust of seeing her. The confusion of her not having a care in the world. Bein able to hurt so many people and not feel a thing. Some people might call that freedom. I just call it fucking wrong!


End file.
